


Appraisal

by Tater_Tati



Series: #Kinktober2020 [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Coercion, Domination, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tater_Tati/pseuds/Tater_Tati
Summary: Kinktober Day 5: ThreesomeYou meant what you’d said when you told Ichimaru-taicho you would follow him wherever in the world. While Hueco Mundo was the last place you’d expect, it seems Aizen has plans to test your loyalty….
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Reader, Ichimaru Gin/Reader, Ichimaru Gin/Reader/Aizen Sousuke
Series: #Kinktober2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975348
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Appraisal

Hueco Mundo is a vast, barren palace. Perfectly reminiscent of the man whose idea it was to defect here.

Almost everything in Las Noches is dismal, awash in monochrome. The infrastructure, the rooms, the desert sands, the very clothes you wear. It makes you feel negated, as if your very identity is being wiped clean and integrated into your surroundings.

But you suppose there’s some truth in that. You are a traitor. You can’t go back to the Seireitei; you came here for one reason and one reason alone: Ichimaru-taicho.

While your loyalty to the man wasn’t nearly as blinding as Izuru’s, perhaps it was worse, in a way. You didn’t justify all the awful things he had done. He hadn’t _manipulated_ you, per se, so much as you _let him_ pull the strings, followed along with whichever whim suited him. Maybe you were worse than Izuru, because you were aware of his true nature, but allowed yourself to be puppeteered. That’s why you’re here in Hueco Mundo, and not him. And why your new life here is off to a shaky start.

If anything is proven when it comes to Ichimaru-taicho, it’s that he doesn’t think much of _loyalty_ , or at least he doesn’t treat you any differently. While the frown and furrowed brows on his normally-smiling face had betrayed his—confusion? dare you say, even _frustration_ with your decision to jump into the portal with them?—it’s almost as if he’s cloaked himself an even thicker mask than before. He’s been nothing but piercing quips and sly jokes the entire time you’ve been here, repelling you even further with the mind games he strings along. 

And he never offers any assistance. As various Arrancar eye you like their newest snack, trip you in the halls, and make disparaging remarks, you take it all in silence. Ever so slowly, however, you find your faith in Ichimaru-taicho fracturing, like hairlines in china.

Is it faith you even have in him at his point? Or is it something closer to despair?

“Oh~ Yer here early.”

“Ichimaru-taicho,” you greet, only slightly surprised. He has a penchant for showing up announced wherever you are, before slipping away like the breeze. He situates himself by the window, observing you like his most interesting doll for throwing. 

“Please, we’re not even in tha’ Seireitei anymore.” He waves his hand dismissively, the mischievous smirk carved into his face. “Why don’t ya call me _Gin_?”

The letters feel foreign on your tongue. “Gin.” Short, brusque. Much like him and his attitude towards you recently.

“My my, such a lovely sight outside, don’t ya’ think?” he says, surveying the view outside. The white moon. The eternal night.

Your lips tug into a frown. “It… never changes.”

“Oh? Ya’ hate it?” He leans closer to you, seeming particularly interested in your answer. “Why’s that?”

“I guess you could say… I like things that are unpredictable.” You give him a knowing look. His grin doesn’t waver, but he does straighten, lean back out of your reach.

“Well, look at ya~ Kinda masochistic of ya ta’ say that, don’t ya think? Especially with…” His voice lowers, conspiratorially. “Aizen’s eyes and ears around.”

You shoot him a begrudging smile. You are all too aware of how tightly wound Aizen-taicho’s grip is around here. “You’re right.” 

But you do wonder if he really intends to warn you, if he truly cares for your safey. If Gin Ichimaru is more like the ever-stagnant moon forever out of your reach, or if perhaps the barren desert lands are exacerbating the distance between you two.

You shake your head to quell those thoughts. 

“I promise I’ll be careful… _Gin_.”

—

_“Gin,_ ” Aizen’s voice carries, thick as caramel, as he enters the throne room. “I’ve been wanting to discuss something with you.”

“Oh?”

“Regarding that seated officer of yours that followed you here.” Aizen’s eyes seem to gleam with something. Gin internally grimaces.

His ever-permanent smile betrays little of his emotions or thoughts, but this is a conversation he’s been anticipating, ever since you deserted with them here. Aizen exploits any kind of weakness, Gin is well-aware of that, after the many years he’s known him and served under him; where else did he learn to cultivate his own brand of wiliness? But while Gin is a fox, Aizen is a practiced hunter, and he knows when he’s staring down the glint of metal when he sees it.

“Yeah? What about ‘em?”

“They seem quite loyal to you,” he remarks.

“Ya. Pretty dumb, in’t it?” Gin scratches his chin, cocking his head. “Ya’d think Izuru woulda been the one for blind loyalty, but he’s got ties. Reasons to stay behind. (Y/N) on the other hand…” He pauses. “They’re an impulsive one.”

Aizen’s steady gaze seems to penetrate even Gin’s impervious facade. He gets the sense he’s being watched, closer than he assumed. “I wonder… Their loyalty to you is one thing, but I’ve hardly had any interactions with them since we’ve been here. There’s no way to determine their loyalty to me.”

“Gin.” He balances his chin on his open palm, his fingers splaying towards his face. “Do you think they’d ever betray me?”

There it is. The question. “Dunno. Why don’t you find out yerself?” Gin mocks.

When the air around Aizen’s placid countenance churns with something _wicked_ , Gin has the itching sensation he’s decreed your fate.

As he turns away, he frowns. Life was a lot easier when you weren’t involved in the mix. 

—

When Grimmjow stops by to announce you’ve been summoned to Aizen’s throne room, you’re surprised. Your mind runs over all the possibilities that could cause him to summon you—Did Ichimaru-taicho tattle on you? Was your faith in him an utter mistake? Was this just another one of Aizen’s whims?—but they all come to a halt when you enter the room and the molten chocolate of gaze falls on you. Gin is also in the room, waiting in the shadows with his ever-present grin.

“(Y/N)… how are you today?” Aizen says, pleasantly.

“I’m… doing well, Aizen-taicho.” You bow.

“Good.” He smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Unlike Gin, who smiles all the time, but never reveals his eyes. You wonder which one of them is worse to encounter in the wild. “I was just discussing something with Gin. I find it interesting that you decided to follow him all this way….” Here it comes.

“What made you decide to leave behind your life?”

“I—when I joined the Third Division, I promised Ichimaru-taicho— _Gin_ —I would follow him wherever.” You swallow roughly, hoping the sound isn’t loud enough for them to hear.

“Ah… but… even if that meant betraying the very pact you’d made to the Seireitei? After all, your loyalty was sworn to the Gotei 13.”

“When I made that promise, sir, it was actually to—to him. To Gin.”

“Interesting….” Something in his gaze flickers. You get the sense Aizen has found a winning move. “(Y/N), I’m curious. How would you define the nature of your relationship with Gin?”

You still. “E-Excuse me?” you say, when you manage to find your voice.

“It seems to be a rather close bond, if you ask me.” He laughs, a hollow, light sound that dissipates swiftly in the air. “I’m sure Momo would have done the same for me, but….” His amused smirk grows. “It takes a certain kind of person to be able to be willing to start anew”

“I…. respect Gin on many levels.” _Even though you shouldn’t_ , a voice in your head nags. You brush it asiide. 

“Oh? I find respect to be an… interesting concept. How far does this respect of yours go?”

You gaze up at him, not quite understanding. “Ah… Sir?”

“How far would you go to prove your loyalty?” he muses. 

Your mouth runs dry, as you begin to get a sneaking suspicion as to what Aizen is entailing. Your heart pounds hard enough in your chest you worry for one second that it’ll burst through your ribcage.

“ _Bow down_ ,” he commands. Even without the wave of reiatsu he could be sending towards you, it has the same effect.

You tense, your knees dropping to the ground. You hear him moving towards you, and when you look up, you’re face to face with the tent slacking Aizen’s hakama. You freeze.

“Undress me.” His tone leaves no room for questions; in fact, he looks terribly amused with this entire situation. 

You chance a glance towards Gin, and even he looks startled, the smile slipping from his face.

“Aizen, ya’ naughty thing, what d’ya think yer doin’—”

“Or…” His gaze remains focused on you. “Would you rather be doing this to Gin?”

“I—” You swallow again, your tongue sticking to the roof of your mouth. Is this a trick question? His eyes betray nothing other than aloof amusement. He finds your situation entertaining, you realize; he looks down on you in more ways than one.

You swallow down your pride, taking up his challenge. Slowly, you undo the ties to Aizen’s hakama, and are greeted with his sizable girth. Your fingers around its rigid circumference, tugging slightly. Your hands tremble at first, but you still them as you grow bolder in your movements.

He makes a displeased sound in the back of his throat, and you nearly jump at the sound of his voice. “I can hardly feel that. You’ll have to try harder.”

You pump his cock slowly, glancing up at him. When his expectant expression fails to change, you lower your mouth to suck at his tip. He tastes salty, and despite his coldness, his cock throbs in your mouth. Then Aizen takes the opportunity to thrusts into your face, past your teeth and nudging the hollow of your throat. You’re choking, your eyes watering, as his hands fist into your hair. 

He begins plunging his dick into your mouth in rapid succession, and you can just barely manage to keep your mouth open and teeth covered to take it. As he rams himself to the very back of your throat, letting out a grunt, he glances to the side. 

“What do you plan on doing, Gin?”

You’re surprised to see Gin closer now, just a few feet away, watching you both with a slight frown, his arms crossed.

“Hey Aizen, this ain’t fair. They’re _my_ seated officer, ya know.”

“And?” Aizen’s gaze is cool. He laughs. “I’m not stopping you from doing anything. So I repeat—What are you going to do about it?” He thrusts all the way back into your mouth, and you choke again.

Several brutal thrusts into your mouth later, each accompanied by your gagging sounds, you hear cloth rustling. You glance towards him, and Gin is dragging his half-hard cock out from between his hakamas, jerking it off. Aizen chuckles, digging his fingers into your scalp to draw your attention back to him before picking up the pace. You choke, tears slipping from your eyes and drool dripping from your mouth when he pulls away, as Gin comes up behind you. 

“Oh? I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.” Aizen smirks.

Gin urges you onto all fours, making quick work of your hakama, before shoving it down to your knees. His dick prods your backside as he leans forward. You hear a “Sorry, (Y/N)~,” not nearly as playful as it usually is, as he yanks your thighs together, and slips his cock in between them. Then he’s thrusting into you as if he’s fucking you. 

You look down, and the sight of the head of Gin’s cock popping between your legs has you moaning. Aizen’s length re-enters your mouth, and Gin’s thrusts pick up.

“Geez, (Y/N), sure seems like yer enjoyin this~” His fingers dig into your hips harsh enough to bruise. Almost like he _wants_ to leave a mark on you. 

Aizen chuckles as he pulls out of your throat once more, a thick strand of saliva and pre-cum connecting the two of you. “Why don’t you stick it in, Gin?”

Gin’s voice is sharp despite his playful expression. “I like to tease ‘em a lil.”

“Fair enough.”

The two of them continue their assault on both sides of you. They don’t even attempt to establish a rhythm or synchrony; rather, each of them seem determined to claim a part of you: Aizen’s hips drive past your lips like he wants to excavate your throat, and Gin’s pounding has his thighs slapping against yours with every thrust forward, the friction of him being so close to where you want him to causing your thighs to tremble in anticipation. 

Aizen suddenly surges into you, his hands gripping your locks as he grunts. Hot ropes of cum are released into your throat, while Gin isn’t too far off. He slams into your thighs, his fingers clenching the meat of your ass. With a hiss, his spend splatters between them. Both men are breathing heavily, and when they release their hold on you, your arms and legs wobble, before giving out. Your face nearly hits, if it were’t for Gin grasping you around the stomach and Aizen holding you up by your chin. 

“Gotta be careful~ Wouldn’t wanna ruin that pretty face of yours, right?” Gin leers.

“I think that’s satisfactory enough.” Aizen relinquishes his hold, slipping himself back into his hakama. “Take care of this, will you, Gin? I have a meeting with the Espada.” He turns, exiting the chamber.

He leaves the two of you there to clean up, and it’s not until the echo of his footsteps fade entirely that Gin’s grip on you tightens. 

“W-Why?” Your voice is hoarse, your throat sore, but you still ask. You still need to _know—_

His mouth a thin line, he yanks up your hakama before swiping Aizen’s release from your face with his sleeve. As he finally faces you, his lips curve into their signature grin. 

“This is what ya get for comin all this way with us, darlin~ Regret it, yet?”


End file.
